


Teaching Methods

by Opalgirl



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lark and Rosethorn compare teaching methods, and their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Methods

  
Rosethorn leaned on Lark's worktable. "Is my lady an eager student?"

"Sandry," Lark corrected, "is an eager student. And Briar?"

Rosethorn snorted. "The boy is an incorrigible street urchin."

Lark smiled. Rosethorn _liked_ Briar—the change in her tone of voice said as much.

"He could be as powerful as Crane or I, in the future. I _said_ 'could be', if he behaves."

"You've threatened to hang him in the well already." It wasn't a question—Lark knew as much.

"The threat works." Rosethorn grinned wickedly. "You know it does. You might try it."

"We have different methods, Rosie."

"Clearly."


End file.
